Check One
by mystic7194
Summary: Written for the Dean/Cas Valentines' Day Challenge. My Prompt: Cas passes Dean a note which reads: "Do you like me?" Check One: Yes No Maybe Contains Dean/Cas slash


**Authors Note: **This was originally written for the Dean/Cas Valentines' Day Challenge.

My Prompt:  
Cas passes Dean a note which reads: "Do you like me?"  
Check One:  
[] Yes [] No [] Maybe

I'm just barely posted this in time. I'm sorry if this is bad. I realized I read the prompt wrong and wrote this (according to the prompt this time) in less than 3 hours. If you find any glaring errors please point them out. I might finish and post the other version that i started when I have the time. Thanks. Enjoy.

Dean is sitting on the couch surfing the limited number of channels their crappy motel TV picks up when Sam returns with dinner. Dean makes his way to the motel's small kitchen, propelled by the smell of a fresh Chinese food. Dean pauses when he sees the stunned look on Sam's face.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks as he shovels piles of orange chicken, rice, and noodles onto a plate. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Although knowing our lives, I wouldn't be surprised."

"I ran into Cas outside the motel room," Sam revels. "He popped up out of nowhere."

"That's not that unusual," Dean points out. "If I had a dollar for every time Cas suddenly appeared, we'd be able to stop running credit card scams."

"It was still weird," Sam says. "It's like he was waiting for me. He told me to give you something." Sam pulls a folded square of paper out of his pocket. 'Dean' is written neatly on the outside. "Why didn't he just give it to you himself? He was right outside."

"I don't know," Dean replies. "How we see what it says? Then maybe we'll find out." Dean takes the note from Sam and unfolds it. Sam watches his face as he reads. It goes from mild curiosity to uncertainty to complete shock.

"What's it say, Dean?" Sam asks. When Dean doesn't reply Sam yanks the note from him hands.

It reads:

Do you like me?  
Check One:  
[] Yes [] No [] Maybe

For a moment Sam is just as shocked as Dean. Then, he bursts out laughing. Sam is doubled over and barely able to breathe, because he's laughing so hard.

"Shut up Sam," Dean yells at his brother. "It isn't funny." That only makes Sam laugh harder.

-o-o-o-

Dean stomps out of the motel room, leaving his brother giggling in a heap on the floor.

"Cas!," Dean yells at the empty parking lot outside their room. "Cas get down here!"

"I believe you are responding incorrectly," Castiel admonishes from behind Dean. Dean nearly gives himself whiplash turning around to look at him. "You are supposed to mark the appropriate box, Dean."

"What?" Dean sputters. "Have you lost your feathery mind?"

"No Dean," Castiel replies. "I am merely passing notes. It is the only way to tell if a boy likes you."

"Who told you that?" If Sam put the angel up to this, Dean is going to dump a truckful of itching powder in his duffle.

"Lindsay informed Tara of this fact when she wished to know if Johnny 'liked' her," Castiel explained. "Johnny liked her however; he did not 'like her, like her'."

"What? Who's Johnny? Cas where did you meet these people?" Dean wonders.

"I have not met them, Dean," Castiel replies. "They are the subject of a documentary I viewed at Bobby Singer's house. I have learned much about human culture from this documentary."

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't… " Dean trails off. Silence stretches between the hunter and the angel as Dean tries to figure out how to explain teen television dramas to Cas.

"You still haven't answered my question," Castiel is the one to break the silence.

"Which question?" Dean asks.

"'Do you like me?'" Castiel repeats the original question. It's just then that Dean realizes how close Castiel is standing. He can feel his face turning red.

"Cas, do you know what you're asking? I don't think…" he trails off as the angel's face falls at the perceived rejection.

'Oh fuck it,' Dean thinks. He grabs Castiel's coat and pulls him closer, pressing their mouths together. It's a little messy, but definitely in Dean's top 10 (and he's pretty sure Cas will only improve with time).

"Is that a yes?" Castiel asks when Dean pulls back. Dean laughs at the disheveled angel's question.

"Yes, Cas," Dean replies. "It's a yes."

AN: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.


End file.
